


Loving Me, Loving You

by IneffableTrajectory



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableTrajectory/pseuds/IneffableTrajectory
Relationships: Paul Coates & Alec Hardy, Paul Coates/Alec Hardy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Loving Me, Loving You

'Yes, this will do nicely..' he thought to himself as he drug the nails of both hands up his bare stomach, cock fluttering gently in response. He ghosted a hand across his chest and up to his collarbone and the other one drifted lower, teasing around his opening. He spread his knees, planted his feet and sat back against the bathtub. 

The water was the perfect temperature and the bubbles provided just the right amount of slickness for his hands and fingers to glide easily across every inch of his warm, bare skin. He cupped one of his full pecs in his hand and squeezed it, alternating between palming it and pinching his overly sensitive nipple until he writhed and thrashed so that water spilled onto the floor. It was certainly good, but it wasn't all he was looking for tonight. No, he wanted, *needed*, the ecstacy that came with being stretched out and filled until he ached. 

He needed to scream and to wail and to cry out as he met his release in hot, pulsing ribbons across his stomach and chest. And so, with that goal in mind, he circled his entrance once, twice and then breached himself with two fingers on the third pass. His head fell back against the tub and he let out a wailing cry that came from the soles of his feet and built until it was forced out of his slackjawed mouth in one great, shuddering moan. 

His toes curled as he twisted and bent his fingers, knowing exactly what his innermost self needed right now; a thorough, unashamed fucking. His hips bucked, his stomach clenched and his fingers maintained their relentless pursuit of his undoing. He scissored and stretched, curled and swirled and pressed until finally, *finally* his whipcord stomach tensed, his entrance clenched and he came screaming, liquid fire coating his soapy hand, his bare chest, part of his face. 

As his breathing evened out, he sunk down into the water, cleaned his hand, scrubbed half heartedly at his chest and then wiped his face with a flannel. He drained the water, had a quick rinse in the shower and then dried and headed into the bedroom. 

Paul sat in bed, a bemused look on his face as he flipped through some website or another on his phone. "Have a good soak, then?" he teased, raising an eyebrow as he glanced up at his husband. "Aye." replied Alec, not even having the decency to look embarrassed at having been caught out. "What were you thinking of that had you so worked up, love?" Paul asked, his voice taking a predatory turn. "Eh, some handsome blonde I had dinner with," Alec said with a smirk and a wink, sliding into bed and pinching Paul's tummy where it slightly overlapped his pants. "Hey! Stop it!" he said as he laughed and playfully pushed Alec away. Alec took this opportunity to pounce and threw himself on top of his husband, kissing and tickling and pinching his softness. 

Soon though, their playful kisses turned heated as they rutted against eachother in the soft lamplight. Hands and teeth and nails on skin, furiously grasping at any and every bit of eachother they could reach. Alec broke away for breath first and Paul took the opportunity to snag lube and a condom from the nightstand. He raised is eyebrow again, this time as an unspoken question. 

"Aye, lad, 'm already ready for ya" Alec said with a playful wink, knowing what Paul was asking. He took the condom and slid it over Paul's straining length, then ran his lube slicked hand over him once or twice. Then, he slowly sank back onto him, his body more than ready to accommodate the welcome intrusion. Paul moaned as Alec bottomed out and immediately began twisting his narrow hips in a slow figure of eight pattern, his cock bobbing heavily between them as he ground himself against Paul. It was Alec's turn to gasp when Paul took him in his own slick hand and followed the pattern while slowly pumping his loose fist over his husband's long, slender cock. 

Alec knew he wouldn't last much longer as Paul gripped his hips and began to thrust up into him relentlessly. He leaned forward, braced his hands on the headboard and gave into his rythm, letting himself be used as thoroughly as his husband needed. 

Paul was whimpering and gasping for breath, hands still crushing bruises into the other man's body, but he was too far gone to care. He could feel Alec's heat clenching around him, could feel his precome as it leaked eagerly out of him. He ran his thumb over Alec's slit and pressed gently against it and that's all it took for him to come undone. 

Every muscle in Alec's lithe body tensed then released as he arched his back and gave into the need that had built itself up in his belly again. He came beautifully across Paul's stomach and the sight of his husband riding out his pleasure on top of him, his cock pulsing his release as his entrance in around his own body, was enough to send Paul ober the edge.

He tumbled after Alec, hissing and swearing and drawing in on himself until he was someone mostly upright, clutching Alec and holding him between his own chest and knees as he filled him up. Slowly, their breathing evened out and Paul started to relax back into the bed. "Wait, no. Not yet. Wanna stay like this a bit, yeah?" Alec said, his voice now thick with emotion. "Of course, love. Of course." Paul said as he wrapped himself back around Alec's slightly shivering body. He wasn't sure if he was chilled or overstimulated, but he managed to grab a blanket to wrap around his shoulder's anyway. 

Then he pressed gentle kisses to Alec's chest, and neck and collarbones. He kissed the soft soft behind his ear, along his bristly beard, the corner of his lips and across his closed eye lids. He whispered affection and purpose and desire across his husband's skin as they sat, still joined as one flesh, neither one wanting to be the first to pull away.

After what felt like forever and not enough, they disentangled themselves so they could clean up and get properly ready for bed. Once they were redressed and settled in, Alec holding Paul against his chest and carding his fingers in his hair, Paul fell asleep to the rumble of Alec's voice through his chest as he whispered affection and purpose and desire into his husband's hair.

*fin*


End file.
